


All the Stars Align (And You Are By My Side)

by tomfoolery14



Series: Flufftober 2018 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Ever since he was a boy, Magnus was comforted by the night sky. He would count the stars, trace the constellations with his fingers, and memorize the cycle of moon phases, all as a means to lull himself to sleep. If he was indoors and couldn’t see the sky, he would use his magic to create one of his own above his bed; a poor facsimile initially, but it improved as time went on. Eventually he even created his own constellations to put in his velveteen sky.As he lay awake, staring at the blank canvas above him, there was nothing he wanted more than the comfort of his night sky, tailor made for him.





	All the Stars Align (And You Are By My Side)

**Author's Note:**

> written for flufftober day 9 - stars

Magnus felt utterly ridiculous.

Of all the reasons to be wide awake at three in the morning, it was absolutely preposterous that the cause could be the bare white ceiling he was staring up at. But it was.

Ever since he was a boy, he was comforted by the night sky. He would count the stars, trace the constellations with his fingers, and memorize the cycle of moon phases, all as a means to lull himself to sleep. If he was indoors and couldn’t see the sky, he would use his magic to create one of his own above his bed; a poor facsimile initially, but it improved as time went on. Eventually he even created his own constellations to put in his velveteen sky.

As he lay awake, staring at the blank canvas above him, there was nothing he wanted more than the comfort of his night sky, tailor made for him.

He only managed to get a few hours of sleep before the alarm on the bedside table went off and Alec began to stir beside him. To placate himself, Magnus clung to his boyfriend, face nuzzled into his neck. The hum that resonated in Alec’s throat vibrated against him and made Magnus smile. “Good morning, handsome.”

“I would say the same,” Alec started with a yawn, throwing one arm around Magnus’ shoulders to pull him closer to the heat of his bare skin, “but I know for a fact you barely slept last night.”

“I can’t ever seem to fool you,” Magnus sighed dramatically, smiling wryly.

Alec was quiet for a moment, pressing his palm to the round of Magnus’ shoulder and caressing the soft skin lightly with his thumb. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Magnus was quiet for a moment, then turned in Alec’s arms to look pointedly up at the ceiling. “It looks so bare now,” he offered quietly.

With a low hum of understanding, Alec rubbed his ankle against Magnus’ in a comforting gesture. “Is there anything I can do?”

Chuckling dryly, Magnus turned to pull him in for a sleepy kiss, eyes half lidded. “You’re a sweet man, Alexander. I’ll be fine.”

The topic was abandoned as they began their morning routine, but Magnus could feel that Alec’s mind was somewhere else. Perhaps still stuck on his admission.

They still had their usual texts throughout the day and a phone call at lunch, and by the time Magnus began his walk home to the loft from Catarina’s where he’d been keeping Madzie company until her shift at the hospital was over, he had practically forgotten that he had told Alec at all.

That is, until he walked into the penthouse only to be greeted by the sound of Alec letting out a loud curse, followed by a muted _thump_.

“Alec?” Magnus called, pulling his dual daggers from his waistband and holding them slightly raised in each hand. When he reached the bedroom doorway, they dropped to his sides and he let out a laugh of surprise and confusion. “Alexander, may I ask what you’re doing?”

From where he was standing on the bed, arms up and hands on the ceiling, Alec turned to look at him over his shoulder. A grin spread across his face, and he turned to face him head on, lowering himself to a sitting position on the mattress. “Come have a look,” he encouraged, holding his hand out.

Magnus obliged, making his way to him and intertwining their fingers. When he looked up at the ceiling, he felt his mouth fall open slightly. Dotted across the ceiling were little plastic stars of varying sizes, arranged in both documented constellations and Magnus’, as well as randomly dotted around a full moon with shadings meant to resemble craters.

“They glow in the dark,” Alec explained, drawing Magnus’ attention back to him. “Izzy used to have them in her room when she was a kid. Before she got into forensic pathology, she was fascinated by astronomy, and she bought these glow in the dark planets and stars to put on her ceiling so she could memorize them all. Then when Max was born, she put them above his crib and for the first few years, he couldn’t sleep without them.”

“Alexander…”

“Do you like them?” Doubt was creeping into Alec’s expression and tone of voice. “I know it’s not the same, but for now I think it’s the best we can do. I—”

Quieting him with a kiss, Magnus anchored his hands to Alec’s shoulders and lowered himself onto his lap. “You are one of a kind,” he said when they parted, smoothing the worry lines from Alec’s forehead with his thumb. “What an exceedingly thoughtful and generous act.”

“I love you,” was Alec’s explanation, followed by a shrug. “I know that nothing can make up for what you’ve lost, but I thought, you know, this is something I _can_ do.”

Brushing their noses together affectionately, Magnus laughed. “How dearly I love you. You’re the brightest star in my sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
